A Complicated Betrothal
by saintsonelight
Summary: Harry learns that his marriage has been arranged by his parents before they died. Who is his fiancee? Is it someone he already knows? Possibly Oneshot if nobody likes it. Rating changed to T, for implicatory content. COMPLETE!
1. The Letter

Hermione Granger sat in her small blue sedan, waiting anxiously for the light to change. Her car had been a gift from her parents for her seventeenth birthday. It was nice in the Muggle world once in a while, she thought. The simplicity of it all amazed her, but at the same time, she didn't understand for the life of her how Muggles got along without magic. Now that she was of age in the wizarding world, she was allowed to use magic outside of school. It had been wonderful. She didn't mind working hard, but menial things annoyed her, since she knew the exact spell that would do it for her. The light turned green and Hermione pulled away through the intersection. Now that she had her drivers' license, she had decided to drive to Harry's aunt and uncle's house to visit him. She had called earlier and he said that he would be there. So now she was on her way to number four, Privet Drive. She didn't live far from him. She herself lived in Surrey with her parents, so it wasn't more than a ten-minute drive. She couldn't believe that she had neglected to think of that sooner. She was sure that Harry would have enjoyed her company.

And yet, now that he was of age, it was much easier. He didn't have to worry about getting in trouble anymore, since he could now threaten his relatives with a simple hex. They had left him alone that whole summer so far, and alone was how he liked it. She pulled into the gravel drive of number four, hearing the gravel crunch under her tires. She parked the car and rang the doorbell. Looking around, she smiled at how very Muggle-ish it was. Neat, manicured lawns and prim and proper houses adorned the street. The door opened in front of her, and a very upset looking Harry stood opposite her.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She was worried now. Had he heard something bad from Ron? Perhaps someone from the Order had contacted him with some bad news. It was running rampant these days, now that Voldemort was back in power. It wasn't safe for underage wizards anymore, especially the Muggleborn ones. The Ministry had passed a Decree allowing underage Muggleborns to carry their wands outside of school, to be used for defensive spells only. They had placed a charm on each young Muggleborn's wand the moment they entered Hogwarts' front doors, that would hex them if anything non-defensive was cast outside Hogwarts with their wand. Her attention turned back to Harry. She mentally kicked herself for not paying attention to him, getting lost in a tangent like that. He distractedly motioned her inside the house, closing the door the moment she was inside. She sat down on one of the couches and waited as Harry did the same.

"Harry, please. Tell me what's wrong." She was really afraid now. Had something happened to the Weasleys that she hadn't heard about? No, Ron would have sent her a letter. She was completely mystified as to why Harry could possibly be this upset.

"I just got a letter from one of my mum and dad's best friends, and Hermione, you won't believe this, but," Hermione cut him off with a shake of her head, pulled out her wand, and placed a silencing charm on the room. "Smart," Harry said.

"In case your relatives were eavesdropping," she explained. "Please, go on. You got a letter from who?" Harry swallowed nervously.

"One of my mum and dad's best friends." He paused.

"And what did they say? Who were they?" she prompted him.

"Well, they said that they were in the Order with my parents and that they had been instructed by my mum that if anything happened to my parents, that they should contact me with certain...information." Hermione's interest was definately peaked now.

"Well, what did they say?" She asked impatiently.

"You've got to swear that you won't tell anyone." Hermione nodded.

"Of course," she breathed. Harry gulped.

"Apparently my mum and dad arranged my marriage," he said solemnly. Hermione asked the first logical question that came to mind.

"To whom?" Harry gulped again.

"That's where it's going to get complicated."

"Harry. Who is it?"

--

So, who is it? Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to see if people liked it before I spent mega hours on it. R&R! (Flames welcome...they give me a laugh. ;-) )


	2. Marry Me?

Sorry I forgot to post the DISCLAIMER last time, I'm so stupid! Anyhoo, thank you SO much to my reviewers...sniffle I'm so glad y'all liked it! Sorry I can't respond to ya, but I don't want my story to be deleted.

**Disclaimer:** My plan involving small bits of cheese and a net obviously didn't work, so...no. I don't own it.

Sorry for the cliffie before...but someone's gotta do it! I know it was mean so I'm making up for it with a quick update. (unfortunately, this one will be rather short, sorry...I'm very, very busy, you know. **eyeroll**)

ON with the story!

--

_"Harry, who is it?"_

"Pansy Parkinson." Hermione was flabbergasted.

"What?" Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"That's what I thought, too."

"But how would your parents have known Pansy's parents? I mean, as far as we know, they're firmly on Voldemort's side. Why would your parents betrothe you to someone who, for all we know, is already slated to become a Death Eater?" Harry put his head in his hands.

"I don't know," he said to his knees.

"Well they must have had a reason, however dodgy it might have been."

"According to the letter, there was a law around when I was born that said that all Wizarding parents had to arrange marriages. It said something about the 'uncertainty of the time'." Hermione silently breathed a sigh of relief. She was suddenly very glad to be Muggleborn.

"They wanted the best for you, I'm sure of it. They wouldn't choose someone like Pansy if they didn't have a good, solid reason," she said, patting his arm reassuringly. "Are we sure that this is even legitimate? Who was the informant? Are they a reliable source?" Harry looked up at her.

"Of course they're a reliable source! He's the Minister of Magic!" Hermione looked disbelievingly at him.

"Do you still have the letter?" Harry nodded and motioned to the table next to him. Hermione leaned over and picked it up, examining the letter itself. It read:

Dear Mr. Potter:

It has come to my attention that you have recently come of age. As such, it becomes my

painful duty to inform you of some strange circumstances surrounding you and your parents. I assure

you, I have done the necessary research and have discovered, to my extreme distaste, that this is

perfectly legal.

I understand that you know a Miss Pansy Parkinson? Due to a law encompassing the time of

your birth, any couples in the Wizarding world that had a child must arrange their marriage to

someone of a similar age. This distasteful law was devised merely out of pure necessity, due to the

extreme uncertainty of the time. I send the sincerest regret with this letter, rest assured.

Regretfully yours,

Rufus Scrimgeour

Minister of Magic

Hermione read and reread the letter. She examined the Ministry of Magic seal next to the Minister's name, then the letterhead. She sighed and handed the letter to Harry.

"It seems perfectly legitimate, unfortunately. I'm sorry, Harry."

"No," he said quietly, "there has to be a way out of this, there just has to be! Help me! We've got to find a loophole, some way out. Please," he finished. Hermione's heart melted. He had always had her wrapped around his little finger.

"Alright. When we get back to Hogwarts, we'll research this, make sure there really was a law. I don't recall Professor Binns ever saying anything about a law like this, although none of us ever asked. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be looking into this. You must tell him, you know. Dumbledore. He has to know. If anything will be done about this, he will do it." Harry shook his head.

"If this truly is legitimate, he'll already know."

"Exactly! If it isn't a fake, Dumbledore will know straight away." Harry still looked distinctly morose.

"I hope you're right. I mean, it seems so unfair!" Hermione melted. It was unfair. It didn't seem right that Harry had to wait two whole months for answers.

"I'll tell you what. I know I saw a library somewhere around Diagon Alley. Why don't you clean up and we'll go do a spot of research. See if there really was a law, first of all, and ways to get around it, if there are any." Harry looked delighted.

"Really? I mean, it is Saturday, and I don't want to waste your whole day," Hermione shook her head.

"I had planned on spending the whole day with you anyway, so no loss." Harry stood up and walked over to the door.

"I'll be down in about five minutes. Make yourself comfortable," he said, grinning. Hermione could see the irony. Here she was, with her chronically messy hair, sitting in Aunt Petunia's obsessively clean living room. The room, she thought, made her look like a ruffian. Although, maybe that was its purpose. Not a speck of dust in the whole room, it seemed to Hermione that there was not a molecule out of place. Just then Harry came back down the stairs.

"Ready?" she asked him. He smiled at her, the first smile she had seen in the last hour or two.

"Ready." Hermione got up and followed him to the door, then stepped outside.

"Won't your aunt and uncle wonder where you went?" she asked tentatively. Harry gave a derisive snort.

"Hermione, we're talking about my aunt and uncle. Do you seriously think that they care that much?" Hermione considered the evidence.

"No, I suppose not," she said hesitantly. She opened the driver's door and sat down. Harry was still outside, looking at her car. "What?" she called to him.

"Nice car. When did you get it?"

"It was a gift from my parents for my seventeenth birthday," she said happily.

"Oh," he said, as he sat down next to her. Hermione shut her door and started the car.

--

A half hour later, Hermione came smoothly to a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron. She turned off the car and stood in front of the door, waiting for Harry to join her. When he did, she stepped inside the dingy building.

"Hello, Tom," she said as they passed the bar. He muttered a hello to them and went back to washing the bar. They passed through the pub and went out the back door. Hermione took out her wand, tapped the appointed brick, and stood back as the archway to Diagon Alley appeared before them.

--

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly. They had been researching Wizarding betrothals for the last two hours, and her eyes were aching from the tiny print and lack of sleep. She sighed and went back to the book she had been poring over.

_"Wizarding betrothals go back many centuries. After the third century, they were outlawed. However, during the last reign of You-Know-Who, they were reinstated out of sheer necessity. The uncertainty of the time compounded with lack of marriages forced the Ministry to pass a Betrothal Act. The Act stated that if any Wizarding family had a child, they must arrange his or her marriage with someone of a similar age."_ Hermione snorted. They already knew that. She read further.

_"This, of course, means that Muggleborns were exempt from the Betrothal Act."_ Yes, yes, she thought, knew that too.

_"However, there was one serious loophole to the Act. As long as a witch or wizard's betrothal did not involve a blood pact, they may elope with someone of the opposite gender. A small fine must be paid if this is done, but there are no further repercussions."_ Hermione looked up at Harry. "Yes! Here it is! There is a loophole, but I doubt if you'll like it." Harry snatched the book away from her and read the bit on the Betrothal Act slowly.

"Excellent! The question is, who am I going to marry? Because it can't be someone I barely know, or someone that's stupid. This needs careful planning." Harry was running his hands through his hair, thinking hard. The end result, of course, was that it stood up in even more directions than it had before. "Let's take a walk, clear our heads," he said finally. Hermione got up, grateful for the opportunity to stretch her stiff limbs. They exited the library and headed out onto Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked Harry curiously as he led her down the street.

"You'll see," he said miscievously. He stopped in a small alleyway between two shops. "Hermione, I realize that this is so spontaneous and you have every right to refuse, but, well," Harry stopped , and nervously loosened his collar.

"What, Harry?" Hermione was curious.

"You've got to help me out of this betrothal thing, please! I don't want to marry Pansy!" Hermione was puzzled.

"Of course I'll help you," she said, getting more mystified by the second. Harry dropped down to one knee and took her hand.

"Then marry me," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione was shocked. Harry stood up.

"Please, Hermione, it's the only way out, and you said you would help me," his voice cracked at the end, and her heart cracked along with it. She sighed. She had agreed to help him, after all.

"Alright," she said hesitantly. Harry stood up and hugged her, spinning her around in the street. A few witches and wizards passing by gave them amused looks, then went on their way. Harry put her down and grabbed her hand, dragging her through the street. "Now where are we going?" she asked him.

"Again, you'll see." Hermione followed behind him, curiousity keeping her there. He stopped in front of a small jewelry store.

"What are we doing here?" Harry dragged her inside and led her to a counter in the back of the store. A witch in lavendar robes sat behind it. She smiled as they approached.

"We'd like to see engagement rings, please," Harry said to the witch. She smiled and looked at Hermione, then disappeared behind a curtain.

"What? Engagement rings? But...we're supposed to elope, remember? Surely people will know that you're betrothed to someone! Pansy will know," Harry pressed a finger to her lips, quieting her.

"It'll be alright." The witch emerged from the curtain carrying a glass box with various engagement rings in it. Harry turned to Hermione as the witch set them down. "Pick one," he said, smiling.

"You don't have to, I can just,"

"No," Harry cut her off. "I want this to be special." She gazed in wonder at the engagement rings, trying each on in turn, and finally settled on a simple gold band with a single diamond set into it. Harry paid the witch and they walked out into the street.

"But what about Ron?"

"What about him?"

"Well," Hermione said slowly, "he hasn't exactly been discreet." Harry bit his lip.

"You knew? And you never did anything?" Hermione blushed.

"No, I mean, he's my best friend, and I couldn't very well date him," Harry gave her a disbelieving look.

"You couldn't date Ron, but you could marry me? That makes no sense, Hermione, and you know it." It was her turn to bite her lip this time.

"Well, I...I don't actually feel the same as he does, and I didn't want to break his heart, alright?"


	3. Now I'm not so sure

sniffle Thanks to my reviewers, love all you guys! As for it being rushed, you'll see why shortly. This is a fairly short chapter again, because I've started school now with 6 lovely Honors courses. So expect some time between updates. Till then...

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Don't own it. Drat.

--

_"Well, I...I don't actually feel the same as he does, and I didn't want to break his heart, alright?"_

"I don't know, Gin. I mean, it was all so sudden. He's had me wrapped around his little finger for years and he knows it." Hermione and Ginny Weasley were sitting on Ginny's bed, talking about her recent engagement to Harry. She knew that it was a touchy subject with Ginny, but she was the only one that Hermione thought that she could trust. Ron, she knew, would be hurt and confused, and knowing him, may not even talk to her for a while. She didn't want to hurt him more than was necessary.

"Listen. You and Harry, you've been friends for a long time. Everyone thought that eventually you two would get together. It was just a matter of time."

"That's...that's not the whole story," Hermione said nervously.

"Then what is? Look, if you're worried about me telling people, you know I won't." Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure that she should tell Ginny. Although, once Ron got his letter, it would all make sense.

"Okay. I went to see Harry yesterday. I figured maybe we could get lunch or something, but when I got there he looked so upset. I asked him what was wrong and he invited me in and showed me a letter from Scrimgeour."

"What did the letter say?" Ginny said impatiently.

"I was getting there! It said that Harry's parents, before they died, betrothed him to Pansy Parkinson, and," Hermione broke off. "Oh, shut up laughing! It's not funny!" Ginny had broken into peals of hysterical laughter.

"Sorry," she gasped, "but could you imagine the two of them together?" Hermione cracked a smile.

"That's what I first thought. Then he asked for my help." Ginny stopped laughing and looked seriously at her.

"Go on, then," she said, suddenly enraptured by Hermione's story.

"Well, we went to Diagon Alley and did some research, you know, at that Wizarding library there." Ginny nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Well, according to the encyclopedia, there was a law at the time of Harry's birth that said that, due to the uncertainty of the time," Ginny nodded, "that all Wizarding parents had to bertothe their children." Ginny laughed.

"You must be over the moon!"

"You have no idea," Hermione said, relieved. "Anyway, there is only one loophole that we could find. As long as the witch or wizard is of age, as Harry is, he could get around the law by marrying somebody for one year. Mind you, there's a fine, but as long as soon as the vows are said, the betrothal is null and void as long as the marriage lasts for at least one year."

"Ah," said Ginny, "so here's the dilemma, I take it?" Hermione nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure that I'll be able to make a whole year. I mean, pretending like this is going to be hard. We decided that everyone," Ginny cleared her throat, "everyone except for you of course, needs to think that we're in love, that we wanted to get married, and that we've been dating."

"But if it's legal, why the facade? I mean, would it really matter if everyone knew?" Hermione thought.

"It wouldn't matter, but it would complicate things. I'm sure that Ron will try to find a way to break us up as it is. If he knew..."

"But if he knew that you're only helping Harry out, then that might make him feel better, don't you think? I mean, he loves you too, you know," Hermione laughed.

"Well, he hasn't been exactly subtle about it."

"And you're sure you want to get married at seventeen? Isn't that a bit young?" Hermione bit her lip.

"I'm not sure of anything right now."

"He loves you, you know," she said, slowly. Hermione was aghast. He loved her? She hadn't noticed, but now that she thought about it, the signs were right in front of her nose. She forced her voice to be calm.

"Listen, Gin, I'm sorry for coming to you like this. I know it's a touchy subject for you, but I can't really trust anyone else." Ginny dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"I gave up on Harry a couple of years ago," she said. Hermione knew this wasn't true.

"Maybe I should talk to him. I mean, now that I think about it, I don't even know if I want to get married. I had planned to go to college, and Harry to auror training. This might mess everything up for him," she said slowly. Ginny's eyes twinkled.

"So are you sure that you don't even had a tiny crush on him?" Hermione blushed.

"Well...okay. I admit it. I had always, ever since I met him, imagined marrying him. You know, the "dashing" hero," Ginny snorted, "Well, alright, so he's not so dashing. But to a twelve year old mind, he most certainly is. I guess the reason I said yes so quickly is that I had dreamed of this, even back then. And now that I get to plan my wedding, it's like a dream come true. The only problem is that I'm not sure that my parents will be too happy with me." She hadn't wanted to admit this, even to herself. How was she going to tell her parents? Was she going to let them find out by an invitation in the mail? Or was she going to tell them now, before the wedding, convince them that this was what she really wanted? She decided on the latter. It would be better for all involved, but, as always, she'd have to keep up the backstory. They would surely ask why she hadn't mentioned he was her boyfriend before, but she and Harry had already figured that out. Ginny was smiling at her.

"So, do I get to help plan the wedding of the century?" Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

"Virginia Weasley, I wouldn't have it any other way. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honor." Ginny squealed and threw her arms around Hermione's neck.

"I would be delighted!"

--

A few hours later, Hermione was on her way home, driving along her street. She was nervous. How would her parents take the news? Abruptly, she reached for her cell phone and dialed her home number.

"Hello?" came her mother's voice from the other end.

"Hi, Mum," Hermione replied.

"Oh, hi, honey. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home. Listen, is Dad home?"

"Yes," her mother said slowly.

"I need to talk to you both. It's pretty serious," Hermione said nervously.

"Hermione, are you in trouble?"

"I'll tell you when I get in, Mum. I'm pulling in the drive now."

"Okay, dear, see you then." Hermione hung up the phone. She pulled her keys out of the ignition, then walked into the house. Her mother met her at the door.

"Mum, why don't you get Dad into the living room? I'll be there in a minute. I just have to get a cup of tea." Her mother nodded slowly, then walked away, presumably to get Hermione's dad. Hermione herself walked into the kitchen and set a pot of water on to boil, then put a bag of her favorite tea in a mug on the counter. She waited for the water to boil, stretching her neck and mulling over what she would say. It wouldn't be easy to convince them, but it was definately worth a shot. The worst that could happen, she supposed, was that her parents would completely disown her. She was, after all, of age in the Wizarding world. The teapot whistled, startling her. She brewed her tea and walked into the living room. Her parents were sitting on the couch, watching her anxiously. She sat opposite them, then slowly blew on her tea and took a drink.

"Honey?" her mother said, nervously. They both looked nervous. Probably by her nervous demeanor, she thought. She took a deep breath.

"Before I tell you what's going on, I just want to remind you of something. As far as the Wizarding world is concerned, I am of age, so something like this is my decision and mine alone." Her parents motioned her on. "The other thing is that this is what I want, with my whole heart," she choked.

"Hermione, what is it? You're making us nervous," her father said. Hermione took another deep breath, then began to speak.

"I'm engaged." Her parents reacted much as she had thought they would.

"What?" her mother said softly.

"Just who is this boy?" Her father seemed a tad angry.

"My boyfriend, Harry. You remember him, right?"

"I never knew you were dating," her mother said.

"I didn't think you'd understand about him."

"How long? How long have you dated him?" her father asked.

"About a year and a half." She extended the year that she and Harry had come up with. She made a mental note to tell him later. Her parents relaxed a bit.

"Are you sure that you want to get married so young? What about college, and that job you wanted?"

"See, that's just the thing. Harry is going into Auror training right now, so he'll be done by the time we're married. That means that I can still go into training for my job," she said calmly.


	4. Pulling strings

Hi again! Been trying to keep it as real as possible for y'all...hope ya still like it! I'm getting to the technicalities of everything soon...like who else is betrothed? I thought I'd take some time on the H&H issues first. In this chapter: some of the plans for the wedding, in which Hermione and Ginny go wedding shopping! And...we find out why they can be publicly engaged, while others will probably elope!

Another A/N: Normally, I'm not a HHr shipper...but I thought it would be interesting. Actually, I sorta stole the premise from Christy January...She's been gracious enough to not hate me! ;-)

**Disclaimer**: Hm...nope. Still no.

--

"What about pink?" Hermione made a face at the bridesmaid's dress that Ginny held up.

"No, I've never liked pink. What about baby blue? Or lilac? That would be pretty," she said, moving along the rack to the cool-colored gowns. "What about this one?" She held up a plain dress with a drapy neckline and a blue-to-purple gradient.

"That's pretty. I like that one," Ginny said approvingly. Hermione took down the number on the dress's tag and moved on to the maid of honor's dresses.

"Okay, Gin. Which one do you like?" Ginny thumbed through the dresses, then found a dress. She held it up, then said,

"So, have you thought about where you want to have the wedding? Have you and Harry talked about that at all?" Hermione took the number off of the tag of Ginny's dress.

"Well," she said, "I was thinking of having it at Hogwarts, but," Ginny made a face and Hermione stopped. "What? You think that's a bad idea?"

"Well," Ginny said gently. "I mean, who would want to get married in a school?" Hermione thought that Ginny was wrong. She was sure that Harry would love to get married at Hogwarts. He had expressed to her many times that Hogwarts was the only real home he had ever known. She could see herself and Harry, standing in front of the preacher, on the rolling lawns of Hogwarts, about to say their vows. She said as much to Ginny. "Whatever you think is best, I suppose. It's not my wedding."

"...but you wish it was," Hermione finished for her. Ginny sighed.

"I'll deal with it, but right now, you're going to be as good as a sister, and I couldn't be happier!" Hermione heard the false enthusiasm in Ginny's voice and sent her a look that told her as much before moving on to the flower girl's dress.

--

"So how did your parents react when you told them?" Ginny asked. They were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor, the day's decisions laid out on the piece of parchment in front of Hermione.

"They were pretty shocked. I think they accept that this is what I want though. I explained to them that I could still have my job, and Harry his, and I think they're pretty excited that they might have grandchildren soon. I don't think they're too happy that I'm getting married so young, but I'm of age and there's nothing they can do, since it's a Wizarding wedding."

"And you're sure that this is legal?" Hermione just gave her a look. "Well," Ginny said simply, "I wouldn't want to go through all this and suddenly find out that it isn't legal and that we did all this for nothing, you know."

"Relax. I did all the research. It's perfectly legal."

"Allright, allright. I believe you."

"Good." Hermione had a distinct feeling that, for all Ginny's reassurances, she still desperately hoped that Hermione's engagement wasn't legal. She couldn't blame her. If Hermione was in that position, she would feel the same way.

"The flowers next!" Ginny said, laughing at the anguished look on Hermione's face. Hermione's very tired feet were propped up on a chair across from her, trying to provide a bit of rest and comfort. "Just kidding. We'll do the flowers another time. Besides, getting all the dresses picked out is a big deal. Now you just need to pick out the tuxes, the flowers, the place, date, time, reception place, caterer, place setting, music,"

"Okay!" Hermione shouted. "I get it!"

"But," Ginny said, soothingly, "most of those don't take too much time. I mean, obviously you're going to have to get samples of place settings, but for the flowers, you just need to go to the florist and pick them out. The caterer, well, you get to test the food first, so that's not all that bad. The tuxes, they'll all be the same, so all you need is the shirts, vests, and ties. Place, date, and time aren't bad. I think that the big chore is putting it all together. They're not really big jobs on their own, but getting them together is another thing." Hermione groaned.

--

"Listen, Harry. Are you absolutely sure you want to get married this young? I mean, what about our Auror training? We were supposed to go through together, remember?" Ron had sat Harry down the following day, after Harry had owled him and told him the news. They had met for lunch then went back to the Burrow.

"I've already told you, I'm sure." He was getting a tiny bit frustrated. Ron had been asking questions like this for the past hour. He couldn't blame him; he knew that Ron loved Hermione. If it had been him, he would've tried everything to persuade Ron to break the engagement. "Besides, she's already picked out the dresses. She owled me a couple of hours ago."

"Women, eh?" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "I suppose Ginny went with her?" Harry nodded. "Raving lunatics, the whole lot of them."

"Well, she said something about wanting to 'get started early'. You know Hermione."

"And you're absolutely sure that this is legal?" Harry just gave him a look.

"Hermione and I did all the research. It's completely legal, since we're of age in the Wizarding world. Since this is a Wizarding wedding, there's not much that even her parents can do. According to the Ministry, if we're old enough to 'exercise our own discretion with our spells' we're old enough to marry." Harry said. Ron looked at him skeptically. "Look, I didn't say it."

"No, that's true," Ron said, his voice rising a bit, "but you did propose to your best friend." Harry could see where this was going.

"Look," he said, with a touch of impatience, "it was the only way. Would you rather have me marry Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yes," Ron pouted. Harry stood up.

"If you're not going to be happy for me, maybe I should leave." Ron stood too.

"Maybe you should."

"I don't know why you're being such a baby about this."

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you." Harry saw that Ron's ears were going red.

"Shouldn't you care about her happiness too? It's not always about _you_!" Harry shouted.

"Yes it is!"

"If you're not going to be happy for me, at least be happy for her! She's my fiancee!" The word sounded funny coming from him. "And," he added as an afterthought, "she's my best friend."

"Oh really?" Ron asked, scathingly. "Then who am I?"

"I wish I knew," Harry said, then stormed out.

--

Hermione laid on her bed, thinking. Something didn't add up. She had first realized it when Ginny had been asking her about the legality of the engagement. She got up, hurried to her bookshelf, and grabbed her Wizarding encyclopedia off of the shelf. She thumbed through the pages until she came to the section about engagements and weddings. "Aha!" she muttered.

_Wizarding betrothals_

_In Britain, when a witch and wizard are betrothed by their parents, the engagement must be upheld. If the engagement is broken (i.e- one of the betrothed proposes to or marries another), a fine must be paid. Although this seems like an "easy way out", the fine is not a small one. As of 2002, the current sum stands at 350 galleons. _

Hermione gasped. _350 galleons_? She had wondered why they hadn't eloped, but where was he going to get the money? She knew that his parents had left him some gold, but she had no idea how much. She didn't have much either, but at least she could offer to pay some of the fine. Would he be able to afford it?

"Hermione! Someone's here to see you! He's in the living room!" her mother shouted up the stairs.

"Coming, Mum!" Hermione put the book back on the shelf, checked herself in the mirror, then headed downstairs. Before heading into the living room, she smoothed down her shirt and checked herself in the hall mirror again.

"Harry!" she squealed, a huge grin spreading over her face. She walked over to him and gave him a hug, then sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?" He smiled back at her.

"Well, I have some very good news for you."

"And what would that be?" He pulled out a piece of paper.

"This," he said, handing it to her, "is the good news." She unfolded it and her jaw dropped. _A marriage license._

"But," she said, astonished, "how did you get this? Didn't you have to pay a fine?" Harry smiled.

"Not exactly." Harry grinned. "Old Scrimgeour owed me a favor."


	5. Stirring the pot

sniffle I can't believe the reviews I've gotten! I love you guys! huggles

I hope this extra-long chappie makes up for the verrrry long time between updates...school and all..ya know. They're not married yet. Not yet...but perhaps in the next chapter? I don't know. I'll try, though! As far as the favor that Scrimgeour owed Harry, well, all shall be revealed in due course. Well, other than that, R&R!

This is post-HBP.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, nope. I own only Lily Andrews.

--

"What do you think of November?" Hermione asked. They sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, planning their wedding date.

"Too cold." Hermione sighed.

"The only month you _haven't_ said no to is October." Harry grinned.

"Perfect." Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"I'll let _you_ suggest dates this time." She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"The tenth." Hermione shook her head.

"Too soon."

"The nineteenth."

"Still too soon. I've got too much to do still."

"Fine then, the thirty-first." Hermione shivered.

"No, too late. It'll be cold." It was Harry's turn to be exasperated now.

"The twenty-fourth." Hermione imitated his grin.

"Perfect," she said, deepening her voice. Harry threw a pillow at her. She grabbed her pillow and hit him with it, causing him to give her an annoyed look. The resulting pillow fight was vigorous, sending feathers flying and parchments to the floor. Ginny opened the door just as they both had collapsed, exhausted and panting. She raised an eyebrow.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" She eyed the feathers on the floor and the disheveled Harry and Hermione.

"No," Hermione said, laughing. Ginny came in and cleared the feathers off of a seat before sitting down.

"Three, two, one..." Ginny said, looking at the door. As she said the latter, Fred, George, and Ginny came walking into the compartment.

"Come on, Ginny," Fred said, "just tell us who he is!"

"No! Go away!" Ginny said frustratedly.

"Tell them whom who is?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently, Ginny has a boyfriend, and she won't tell us who."

"Well, can you blame me? After what happened with Michael..." Ginny trailed off.

"Fine, don't tell us. But we'll find out anyway," George said, and the twins left.

"So, who _is_ he?" Hermione asked, turning to Ginny.

"Well..." Ginny said reluctantly, "it's Dean. Dean Thomas." Ginny blushed scarlet.

"What?" Harry said, shocked.

"Yeah," Ginny blushed further. "Well, he asked me to a soccer game over the summer and...things just kind of went from there."

"I think that's great, Gin, I really do," Hermione said, giving Ginny a hug. The compartment door slid open again and Ron walked in.

"Oh, hello Ginny," Ron said, with a false cheer in his voice.

"Hello to you too, Ron," Hermione said. Ron looked around.

"Oh, sorry, Hermione. Didn't notice you there." Hermione looked skeptically at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong?" Ron acted surprised. "Nothing, nothing at all." Hermione got up and looked at Harry.

"I'm going to find the lunch trolley. Want to come?" she said, looking pointedly at him.

"Sure." Harry stood up, purposely grabbed her hand, then walked out into the corridor. After they had gone down a couple of compartments, Hermione walked more slowly.

"What was that all about?" she asked him, astounded.

"Ron and I had a bit of a fight."

"How big is 'a bit'?"

"You came up."

"Oh? And what exactly was said?"

"Well, it was pretty complicated, but I can tell you that we won't be on speaking terms for a very long time."

--

Hermione and Harry headed back to the compartment, each with armsful of pumpkin pasties. When Harry had asked why they needed to buy the food, Hermione responded with a simple,

"If we don't, it'll look suspicious. That _is_ where we said we were going, after all."

"Sometimes I think you're just too smart, you know that?" Hermione flushed scarlet.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Maybe." Hermione was just about to say something when Harry leaned in and kissed her gently. She blushed even more, then hurried back into the compartment. As she walked, she couldn't stop the smile that gradually blossomed on her face.

--

"Oh come on, Hermione! Tell me!" Ginny hadn't let up on her ever since she had walked into the compartment blushing. "Tell me what happened!" Hermione shook her head.

"No! You're pestering me now, stop!"

"Okay, fine, but I will find out sooner or later," Ginny said grudgingly. Hermione looked out the window at the passing countryside, thinking. Why had she run? She supposed it was because he had shocked her, but now that she thought about it, running was a really irrational solution. _If truth be told_, she thought, _it was kind of...nice._ She smiled and bit her lip. She knew that she would tell Ginny, but not just yet. Hermione smoothed her Hogwarts robes as the train shuddered to a halt. She got up and filed out of the compartment with the others, joining the queue to get off of the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid's familiar voice boomed from across the platform. She saw several frightened looking first years head towards him. She waved to him over the crowd.

"Hi, Hagrid!"

"Oh, hello there, Hermione! See you at the feast!" Hermione waved to him again before moving forward to get into one of the horseless carriages waiting to carry them to the castle. She stepped up into the carriage, closely followed by Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She sat next to Harry, forcing Ginny to sit next to Ron. Harry grasped her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. She had a feeling that he was doing it just to make Ron mad, but that was just fine with her. She didn't know what exactly Ron had said about her, but she had a feeling that it wasn't pretty. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder for good measure. She faught a laugh as she saw Ron's ears turning red. Just then, the carriage came to a stop in front of the castle steps. They got out of the carriage and walked up the steps. Her stomach grumbled, and Harry, hearing it, laughed.

"A little hungry, are you?" Hermione nodded and smiled. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table, watching the other houses file in and take their seats as well. Professor McGonagoll came in and placed a three-legged stool with the Sorting Hat in front of the High Table, then walked back out of the Great Hall, presumably to collect the first years. A few minutes later, she walked back in, followed by a line of very frightened looking first years, in various shades of green.

"When I call your name, please come to the front and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Andrews, Brian!" Brian Andrews walked forward, placed the hat on his head, and sat on the stool. The hat took a few moments, then shouted,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table erupted with screams and cheers.

"Andrews, Lily!" A girl, presumably Brian Andrews's twin, came forward and tried on the hat too.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione clapped and cheered with the rest of the Gryffindor table. Hermione offered Lily the seat next to her, which she accepted.

"Thanks," Lily said, sitting. "What year are you in?" She immediately clapped her hand over her mouth as though horrified. Hermione gave her a reassuring sort of smile.

"Seventh."

"Wow." Lily looked at her, awestruck. She looked around the table, observing all of the Gryffindors. Her eyes fell on Harry. "Are you," she began, "I mean, are you Harry Potter?" Harry looked amused. Hermione could tell that he was deciding whether or not he liked Lily or not.

"Yes," he said.

"Wow," Lily said for a second time. Hermione began to wonder if that was the only expression of surprise she knew. Lily's eyes wandered up and down Harry's face, then to Hermione's and Harry's intertwined hands. She looked at Hermione and squealed softly. "Is he your _boyfriend_?" she asked, awestruck.

"My fiancee," Hermione corrected her, almost laughing as Lily nearly passed out.

"You're _so_ lucky! I mean, to be marrying Harry Potter...you must be the luckiest girl in the world!"

"Yes," Hermione said, looking at Harry, "I know."

--

After the feast, Hermione and Harry went back to the common room, grabbed a sofa near the fire, and sat down. Hermione had grabbed her Ancient Runes textbook. She was in the middle of studying her translations when Harry put his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer into him, then went back to studying. He smiled a bit at this. _She did love him. _

--

"You know what we've got to do, don't you, Harry?" Hermione had said the day after that. He had replied with a vague "no". She sighed and said, "We've got to go see Professor Dumbledore." He looked up from his Potions notes.

"Why?" he looked shocked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry thought for a moment.

"No."

"Well, it would seem a little odd if, even though we're engaged, we didn't stay together, would it not?"

"I suppose..."

"And," she gestured at the list of wedding plans in front of her, "besides, I need to plan the wedding. I still don't have the flowers, the band, or the caterer." She and Ginny had gone to Hogsmeade and picked out the tuxedos, DJ, place settings, and favors. Harry groaned a bit.

"Allright, when do you want to go?"

"Today." He sighed.

"Fine, this afternoon, allright?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, Professor Dumbledore's leaving after lunch, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"How about now? We know he's there now." Harry stood up and walked over to her.

"Good. That'll give me a break from Potions." Hermione gave him her best "but-you-know-you-still-have-to-study-later" look. Harry, reading her expression, said, "Yes, I realize I have to study more later. Can't I have a break?" She smiled and just dragged him on.

--

They arrived in front of the Headmaster's office five minutes later, and Hermione confidently walked forward.

"Fizzing Whizbees." The gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a revolving staircase, which the pair stepped onto. They stepped in front of the oak doors, Hermione knocking twice.

"Enter." Came a soft voice. Hermione and Harry walked over to Professor McGonagall, who was sitting behind the Headmistress's desk.

"May we please speak to you and Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall nodded and motioned to the portrait behind her.

"Of course." Hermione and Harry walked up to the portrait, and were greeted by Dumbledore.

"Harry, Hermione. How nice to see you."

"Hello, Professor," Hermione said politely. Dumbledore looked between the two of them.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Professor McGonagall's voice came from behind them.

"Well," Hermione gulped. Harry squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"I recieved a letter over the summer about a betrothal." Harry cut in for her.

"Yes, I am aware of that," McGonagall said. "Please, go on."

"Hermione and I did some research and found a loophole in the law."

"Did you now?" Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said this. "And what would that be, pray tell?"

"In order to get out of the betrothal, I needed to elope with someone, or else marry someone else and pay a fine."

"And?" Professor McGonagall prompted him.

"We're engaged." McGonagall sat down.

"Well we can't say that we weren't expecting this, Minerva." Dumbledore said from his frame.

"Yes, I know." She had sat down in her chair. "I'm aware of that, Albus."

"Is there anything else? Anything you wish to ask?" Dumbledore looked at them over his half-moon spectacles.

"We were wondering if you had somewhere that we could live," Hermione said nervously.

"You live in the Gryffindor dormitories."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Professor, but,"

"There are no private dorms that I'm aware of," Professor McGonagall said, slowly, as if she was thinking.

"Actually, you'll find that there are." Dumbledore pulled out a map from the bookshelves painted behind him. "Here," he pointed to a set of extra rooms.

"Why was I never told of this?" McGonagall rounded on Dumbledore.

"We only built them because we had the same problem during Lord Voldemort's first reign of power. Parents arranging their childrens' marriages, those children coming to Hogwarts, getting engaged...well, suffice it to say that they were in the same situation that you are currently in, Miss Granger. So we built these dormitories for them and their fiancees to live in. The rooms are bewitched. They can sense how many people will be living within their walls and multiply themselves accordingly." Dumbledore finished his speech and looked down at Hermione.

"But why weren't these rooms in _Hogwarts: A History_? Why weren't they mentioned?" Dumbledore peered down at her.

"They were forgotten, as you can see. Many people, after Voldemort fell, preferred rather to forget the fiasco. That applies to the author of _Hogwarts: A History_, as well, it would seem."

"Well, can we move in?" Harry asked impatiently.

"What do you think, Minerva?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I have no objection."

"Nor have I."

"However," McGonagall said severely, "if I hear of _any_...shall I say...premarital misbehavior...I will not fail to take disciplinary action."

"We understand, Professor." Hermione said quickly. Harry nudged her.

"Very well."

"The rooms are located behind a tapestry across the corridor from the Fat Lady. Behind the tapestry will be a painting. The password to that painting, I believe, is _sermo cotidianus_."

"Thank you, Professors," Hermione said.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way," Professor McGonagall said, walking over to them, "off the record, I'm very happy for you two." Her eyes sparkled as she hugged them both. Hermione smiled widely.

"As am I," Dumbledore said. Hermione walked over to Dumbledore's portrait and said,

"You are welcome to attend, Professor." His eyes sparkled.

"Why thank you, Miss Granger, I would be delighted." She turned to McGonagall.

"You as well, Professor." McGonagall had tears in her eyes.

"It would be an honor."

"I have just one more thing to ask of you."

"What is that?"

"We would like permission to have the wedding here, the reception in the Great Hall."

"Of course!"

"Thank you both so much," Hermione said, walking back to where Harry was standing, practically beaming.

"Now, I believe that you two have some moving to do!" McGonagall ushered them both out.

--

"There, that's the last of it." Hermione wiped a sweat drop from her forehead. She and Harry had spent the last few hours moving into their new dormitories. They had walked in to find a large common room with two mahogany desks, a large fireplace, and two scarlet armchairs. They found two doors branching out from the common room. Hermione chose the door on the right, and Harry the one on the left. Hermione had entered her room to find a large four-poster bed, with red and gold bedding. She had a dresser, closet, endtable, and armoire. The bathroom was behind a door to her right. She opened the door, finding a large marble tub and sink, and a large lit vanity mirror. She had unpacked everything and placed it in its appropriate place.

"Well, you've been quite busy," Harry came in and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his, then leaned back against him and said,

"Now that I'm settled, I think I'll do more studying." Harry groaned. He knew what was coming. "You really should get back to Potions, you know, Harry." He knew it. Instead of arguing, he just walked over to his desk, sat down, and pulled out his Potions notes and a quill. He dipped into the ink, then read over his notes. Hermione walked over to her own desk, pulled out a textbook of her own, and began studying as well.

--

A couple of hours later, Harry had persuaded Hermione to let him stop studying. They went down to dinner, then to the Gryffindor table, hands clasped. A few curious looks followed them, followed by a few jealous looks from the Gryffindor girls. Hermione gave them a cheery smile and a wave, then sat down and started to eat.


	6. Not a Charade

Hey guys and gals! Yes, this is chapter 6! Anyway, the wedding this chapter, as I promised! Maybe not till later...and nothing NC-17...so if you were hoping, you can either leave or read the story, doesn't matter to me! Hehe... I'm sooooo glad to see so many loyal readers! Thanks...you guys are the best! Cookies for all of you!

Sorry that it took so long to write this. I wrote the wedding and then rewrote it. It still seems a bit awkward to me, but it's the best I could really do. Plus, that school thing just gets in the way.

Ah, a correction...in chapter 3 I accidentally put Ginny's name as Virginia instead of Ginevra. Sorry bout that. I usually don't make that kind of mistake, and thank you to Midnight Luna for pointing that out!

The ending is dedicated to my very good friend and faithful reader...Midnight Luna!

**Disclaimer:** As always, I bow to the talents of the lovely JK.

Well then, on with the story!

--

September had turned swiftly into October. Hermione had had to go into overdrive, putting the final touches on the wedding plans. She hadn't gotten her dress yet, so she and Ginny headed into Hogsmeade to the tailor's shop. Hermione stood on a small stool in the center of the shop. The tailor pinned and cut the fabric around her.

"How does it look so far, Gin?" Hermione asked her.

"Radiant," Ginny said vaguely.

"C'mon, Ginny. Don't be like that."

"What?" Ginny shook her head.

"Never mind."

"Sorry," she said, "I was just thinking."

"About?" Hermione prompted her. Ginny grinned. "Dean," Hermione answered for her. Ginny laughed.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"You know, this is your third month together." Ginny flushed.

"I know," she looked excited.

"All done, dear," the tailor said. She helped Hermione to take the dress off carefully, then Hermione and Ginny left the shop.

"Just one more stop," Ginny said. She led Hermione to Fred and George's new shop in Hogsmeade. "I just want to pick up some Pygmy Puff food." Hermione nodded and followed Ginny into the shop. When they walked in, an explosion of noise met her ears.

"SURPRISE!" People jumped out from behind shelves, behind the counter, the back room, and various corners. A large flashing banner had been hung up behind the counter. It read, _CONGRATULATIONS HERMIONE AND HARRY_. She looked to Ginny for an explanation, who nodded.

"Did you?" Ginny nodded again. Hermione threw her arms around Ginny.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked.

"It's brilliant, Gin, it really is." She walked over to Harry, who was standing behind the counter now, looking at her and smiling. She hugged him tightly.

"Let's get out of here ASAP, alright? I'm only here because Ginny bribed me," Harry whispered into her ear. She nodded as they broke apart.

--

Two hours later, Harry and Hermione were heading back to Hogwarts, with a band of levitating gifts behind them. They got some strange looks from the students lingering in the Entrance Hall, but nevertheless continued on their way. After they had deposited everything in their dorm, they headed down to dinner. Hermione sat between Ginny and Lily, with Parvati and Lavender across from her.

"Oh come on, Hermione," they whimpered. "How did he propose?" They had been asking her this ever since they had found out that she was engaged. Hermione snapped.

"Will you two _kindly_ leave me alone? Why don't you get a life of your own instead of barging into mine all the time?" she screeched and stormed out of the Hall, leaving her food untouched. Harry caught up to her as she reached the dorm. He spun her around and she hugged him, snuggling her face into his shoulder. She let a few tears fall from her eyes. Harry made soothing noises and rubbed her back. When she stopped crying, he looked down at her and said,

"What was _that_ all about?" She looked up at him with red, puffy eyes and shook her head.

"They've been pestering me ever since they found out about our engagement." Harry nodded.

"Ah."

"And..."

"...you snapped." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah." Harry held her close.

"Now the question is, do you want to go back to the Hall and eat, or do you want to sneak down to the kitchens and get food there?" Hermione thought about it.

"The kitchens, I guess," she said. "I don't really want to face the entire Hall just now."

"I didn't think you would." They walked down to the kitchens and got some food, speaking briefly with Dobby, then took the food back to their rooms. Hermione stared, dismayed, at the pile of gifts as they ate.

"You know, I'm going to have to write all those thank-you cards now." Harry looked at her calmly.

"It won't take long, I'll help." Hermione looked at him gratefully and finished her food.

--

"My hand is _dying_!" Harry said.

"Don't be silly," Hermione said from her desk. They had been writing thank-you notes for the past three hours, stopping only briefly for small breaks. "There. That's the last one!" She folded the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She had insisted on writing a personal message for each of the thirty five people that had attended their shower. It wasn't so much writing the "thank you for your gift" part that took so long, it was Hermione's personal message. She had made Harry write at least a paragraph in each, before she tied it into a bundle. Hedwig sat on her arm as Hermione walked over to the window. As Hermione reached it, Hedwig took off, flapping her magnificent wings, into the night.

--

"You look _beautiful_," Ginny said, stepping back from Hermione's vanity mirror. They were in the History of Magic classroom, which had been converted into the bride's dressing room. Hermione had stepped in and conjured a sofa, vanity mirror, and platform straight away. Ginny had just finished fixing Hermione's hair. She had put it into a bun with a few curly tendrils hanging down. How she had gotten her hair to behave, Hermione didn't know. "Now for the makeup." Hermione spun on her chair and allowed Ginny to apply the makeup to her face. "Are you nervous?" Ginny asked as she applied blush.

"You have _no_ idea." She was nervous; ever since that morning, her stomach seemed to have been filled with butterflies. She had only eaten a bit of fruit for breakfast, at Ginny's insistence, of course; other than that, though, she hadn't eaten anything. After breakfast, she and Ginny had bade the boys goodbye and headed into the History of Magic classroom. As the stretch of time between then and the wedding lessened, she had gotten progressively more nervous.

"Don't be, sweetheart," her mother said gently.

"It'll all work out, you know that. And besides, you do love him, I can tell," Ginny said. Hermione knew that she wasn't whole-heartedly in agreement with that, but she appreciated the effort all the same.

"Thanks," she said, quietly.

"All done, take a look." Ginny stepped back and allowed Hermione to look at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled. Ginny had done a wonderful job. "Half an hour," Ginny said, checking her watch. Hermione stood up and walked to where she had hung her dress. This was it, her wedding day. She knew that her parents would be sitting out there, her father waiting to give her away. All of Hogwarts would be there as well; classes had been cancelled for the day. She smiled. The teachers had been so wonderful to her and Harry this past month. They had made allowances, assigning less homework than usual, accepting tardiness to class without question, and even (in the case of Professor McGonnagal) helped her with the plans. "Are you going to get dressed, or just stand there looking at it all day?" Hermione started. She slowly unzipped the garment bag, and exposed her dress. It was a soft white organza with beads, and tulle petticoats. It was a simple style, a sleeveless dress with a form-fitting bodice. She took it out of its bag and stepped onto the platform. With help from Ginny, she pulled it over her head and let it fall to the floor. She waited as Ginny zipped it up in back, then stepped down to put on her shoes.

She had been restless ever since breakfast, unable to stay still. She fidgeted even now as she put on the strappy shoes that she had bought. As she stood up to fix her veil on her head, her mother came and took the tiara from her.

"Here, let me do that." She gently placed the comb beneath Hermione's bun, then fluffed the veil and stepped back. "You look like an angel." Her mother wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at Hermione, who spun slightly on the spot. She sat down on the sofa, then looked at Ginny.

"How much time is left?" Ginny checked her watch.

"Fifteen minutes." Hermione sighed. It was going to be a _long_ fifteen minutes.

--

In the Transfiguration classroom, Harry was nervously pacing around the room.

"Calm down, mate. You're going to wear out those fancy soles of yours." Ron had come to Harry a month after their fight and apologized. He said, however begrudgingly, that he would try to be happy for him and Hermione. Maybe he couldn't be with Hermione, but, as he said, at least he knew that Harry would take care of her. Harry stopped pacing and sat down in one of the chairs that had been put there.

"I don't know if I can do this, Ron," he said, head in his hands. Ron sat down next to him.

"'Course you can. You're Harry Potter! You've beaten Voldemort _how_ many times?" Harry stared at his toes.

"That's completely different."

"Yeah? How?" Harry shrugged.

"This is for the rest of my life, that was...well, it wasn't." Ron snorted.

"Because a life-and-death battle doesn't define the rest of your life at all," he said sarcastically. Harry shot him an annoyed look. "Ten minutes. We'd better get out there." They both stood up and walked out of the room. As Harry was nervously straightening his cuffs, they nearly ran into Ginny, who had just come out of the History of Magic classroom.

"Watch where you're going!" Harry's mouth dropped. Ginny was beautiful. "Are you going to stand there gaping all day, or are you going out there?" Harry shook his head.

"How is she?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Nervous. But I would expect her to be nothing less." They walked outside onto the grounds. Ginny went over to the Weasley clan, while Harry walked up the aisle to speak with the preacher.

"How much longer?" Harry said to Ron out of the corner of his mouth.

"Five minutes," Ron whispered back. Harry's stomach twisted itself into a knot. He passed Dumbledore's portrait, sitting on a mahogany stand. Professor McGonnagal was sitting next to him, holding her handkerchief. Hogwarts had seemed to grow in size. Everyone had worn their dress robes to the wedding, Harry noticed. The Grangers looked oddly out of place. He walked over to them and sat down next to Mr. Granger.

"How are you holding up?" Mr. Granger asked Harry, who swallowed before replying.

"Nervous. Very nervous." Mr. Granger laughed.

"I'd expect so. I almost gave into my cold feet the night before our wedding."

"Luckily for me, you didn't," Harry said with a small laugh. He stood up. "I'd better be going, I need to speak with the preacher before the ceremony." Mr. Granger nodded and Harry walked away.

--

Ginny checked her watch. "Five minutes. We'd better get ready," she said. She, Hermione, and Hermione's mother left the bride's room (Ginny checked first to see if Harry was still lingering in the hallways), Ginny rounding up the bridesmaids. They got into the line, Hermione's father at her left. Ginny signaled the preacher, and the music began.

"Ready?" Hermione's father whispered. She smiled at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The music changed and they walked forward. Everything seemed oddly white from under Hermione's veil. She and her father walked along the white aisle, pausing once they got to the end of the chairs. Her father lifted her veil, kissed her on the cheek, and she walked forward to stand next to Harry. She smiled at him and together they turned to face the preacher. Hand in hand, they walked forward, and came to a halt in front of him.

"Dearly Beloved," the preacher began. Hermione watched him as he began the service. Thoughts raced through her head, random thoughts, any thoughts. Before she knew it, Harry was turning to face her as they joined hands to exchange rings. She held his hands, and his green eyes locked onto her brown ones. "Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Harry James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" She smiled at Harry.

"I do." The preacher turned to Harry.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." The preacher offered a ring to Hermione. She took it and slipped it on Harry's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said, her voice trembling a bit. Harry did the same.

"Entreat me not to leave thee, or return from following after thee, for where you go, I will go, and where you stay, I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die, and there will I be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death part you from me," they recited together. Everything had gone as rehearsed.

"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Harry. "You may kiss the bride." Hermione's heart skipped a beat. _The kiss._ How had she forgotten the kiss? They both leaned in and pressed their lips together as the whole audience cheered. "I now present, for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." They walked down the aisle and into the entrance hall, then filed into the History of Magic classroom. They sat down on one of the couches that Hermione had conjured there, then Hermione snuggled up to Harry.

"It's a bit weird, isn't it?" Harry looked down at her. "Being married, I mean." He thought for a moment.

"I don't really know yet. Maybe we'll be great. You never know," Harry said defensively as Hermione giggled. Someone cleared their throat at the door, and the pair looked around. It was Ginny.

"They...um...want you two in the Great Hall for the reception. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Hermione blushed.

"No," she said quickly, and got off of the couch. "We'll be there in a sec, Gin. I just want to fix my makeup." Ginny looked skeptically at her before withdrawing her head and closing the door behind her. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as she looked in the vanity mirror in front of her. "We don't have to keep up the charade if you don't want to," she said, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Who said it was a charade?" Harry asked softly, his chin resting lightly on her shoulder. She looked him in the eyes, astounded.

"We-we should get going to the reception," Hermione stammered. "Everyone will be waiting for us." She took his hand and led him out of the room. She didn't notice the very disappointed look on his face as she did so.

--

The Hall exploded with noise as Harry and Hermione entered it. Wild applause met them from every direction. A string quartet played somewhere beyond the mass of people that concealed them. Hermione noticed that the Slytherin crew hadn't bothered to stand. They were probably only there for the food, anyway, she thought. She and Harry made their way, hand in hand, to the top table, where the teachers, Hermione's parents, and the wedding party were waiting for them. Their places had been saved in the very middle of the table, in between Dumbledore's portrait and Professor McGonnagal. Hermione picked up the menu in front of her, and, just as she had done at the Yule Ball three years ago, placed her order with her plate.

"You know," she was saying to Harry, "they really should stop ordering food this way. It puts a lot of strain on the house elves, what with..."

"Just for today, forget about S.P.E.W." Harry interrupted her. Hermione gave a reluctant sigh.

"Alright, but just for today."

"Thank you." Harry turned to Ron, who was sitting on his left. Ginny caught Hermione's attention as she played with her corn.

"You know what, Ginny?"

"No, what?"

"Sometimes he annoys me to death." Ginny grinned.

"I know."

--

A half-hour after Hermione had finished eating her meal, the signal was given and their song began to play. Harry took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. They swayed gently on the spot in time to the song that the string quartet was now playing. Cheek to cheek, Harry said to her:

"What I said in the History of Magic classroom...I meant it." Hermione blushed.

"I know." She suddenly felt very awkward.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way...the circumstances are a bit strange, after all." Harry paused and Hermione took the opportunity to think. Did she love him as he obviously loved her?

"I...didn't treat it as a charade. It wasn't. It still isn't," Hermione said quietly. "Not to me, anyway." Harry held her a bit tighter as the quartet played on.


	7. I'm what?

I had it pointed out to me that my story was very contradictory, and that everyone would be betrothed, not just Harry. Also, a question about Pansy's reaction. I'll try to fix this, but I'll justify it by saying that I realize this. I only made Harry and Hermione my main focus. In this chapter, I promise I'll clear that up.

A reminder: Nothing NC-17! Even if it is their wedding night, I will not write it in. I will suggest that, but I will not write it.

Anyway, not much else, except thanks to all my faithful reviewers! You guys are the best! Constructive criticism welcome!

Also, sorry for the long space between chapters. Writer's block took its ugly hold on me, I confess, and I couldn't think of what to write for a while.

**Disclaimer**: Nope. I wish I owned JK's master files of post-its, but no, I don't. Alas.

--

After the reception, Harry and Hermione had gone back to their quarters. Harry had carried her over the threshold, then they had sat in their common room on one of their many overstuffed couches. Finally, Harry spoke.

"I understand if you don't want to, but this is our wedding night." She looked at him, startled.

"I...I've never..."

"Me neither," Harry cut her off. Summoning her resolve, Hermione dragged him to their bedroom.

--

Pansy Parkinson sat in her customary chair in the Slytherin common room. Across from her, fidgeting nervously in his seat, sat Ron.

"I didn't think that they'd actually go through with it!" Pansy was saying furiously. "I thought it was some sort of joke! I mean, Granger and Potter? Honestly. And now that _he's_ eloped, according to the Act, my parents pick another suitable husband."

"But they did go through with it."

"Yes, and now something must be done. If I can't marry him, nobody can."

"What _can_ you do? It's legal now. They're married. There's nothing we can do." A mischievous glint appeared in Pansy's eye.

"You've forgotten that crucial reality called divorce."

"And exactly how are you going to make that happen? They," a lump formed in his throat as he continued, "love each other." Pansy smirked.

"You'll see. But to pull it off, I need your help."

--

Two weeks later, Hermione had gone to their common room during lunch to fetch her History of Magic text. She paused before leaving, staring around. She smiled, remembering the night before, then left the way she had come. She had just reached the bottom of the marble staircase when she stopped dead. She gasped and dropped her books. Harry was standing in the entrance to the History of Magic classroom, kissing Pansy Parkinson. She felt a sob start in her throat. As Harry and Pansy broke apart, she gathered up her fallen books and sprinted back up the marble staircase. She heard Harry calling after her, but she didn't stop until she had reached their portrait. After entering the common room and placing several locking charms on the portrait, she tossed her books on the floor and sat down on the couch.

"Hermione, come on, open up!" Harry was knocking at the portrait. After trying the Alohamora spell (which hadn't worked), he'd resorted to knocking.

"Go away!" she screamed tearfully at the portrait's back.

"Just let me explain."

"Why should I? I think that your actions speak for themselves!" She got up and went into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Flinging herself down on their bed, she lay there and let the sobs come. She sat up, tears streaming down her face, and took off her newly-acquired wedding ring. Throwing it a disgusted look, she gave a scream of frustration and hurled it across the room.

--

"I don't believe that, how could I?" Ron had come to Hermione to offer her Harry's story.

"I only know what Harry told me." Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes again.

"He told me he loved me. At the reception when we were dancing, that's what he said."

"You didn't tell me that!" Ron exclaimed, indignantly.

"How could I have been so stupid? How could I have believed him?" Ron rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. "Especially after we-- " But Hermione cut herself off. She had better not tell Ron that. Perhaps she'd tell Ginny. Ron had stopped rubbing her back.

"You what?" he prompted her. She decided to make something up.

"—after we said our vows and everything. I just can't believe it!"

"Do you want me to curse him? I will, you know, I learned some good ones from Fred and George..."

"No, that's alright." Hermione gave a watery laugh. Ron checked his watch, groaned, and stood up.

"I...should go. I've got Transfiguration. McGonnagal will kill me if I miss another class." Hermione gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks, Ron," she murmured into his shoulder. He said nothing and walked out of Hermione's common room. She watched the portrait slide smoothly closed behind him.

--

"Well? What did you tell her?" Pansy said to Ron the moment he had emerged from the portrait hole. Ron grinned.

"That Harry didn't really love her, and that this was all an act." Pansy returned his grin.

"Good. But she'll figure it out sooner or later. For one thing, if he really loved me, why didn't he just marry me under the betrothal act? She'll think, and it'll come to her. We've got to act fast."

"What's next?"

"You'll see."

--

"Hermione! Wait!" Harry said, running after her as she climbed the stairs to her Ancient Runes class. She turned and glared at him.

"What?"

"Just let me explain." She tapped her foot. When he didn't speak, she said,

"Well? I'm waiting." Harry sighed.

"We can't do this here. Come on, let's go somewhere else."

"I have a class."

"So do I!"

"The difference between you and me is that I actually care about my classes. I find that hard to say in your case."

"Fine. If you don't believe what I have to say, that's just fine. But at least hear me out." Hermione scowled.

"Fine. But let's go to the Room of Requirement. That way nobody will overhear us." Harry looked at the ceiling, exasperated, then led her to the Room's corridor. He paced three times in front of the solid wall, then, after the third pass, opened the door and ushered Hermione inside. They walked in to find a nice quiet room, apparently equipped with Muggle soundproofing, judging by the walls. Once the door had closed behind them, Hermione locked the door with her wand and cast a silencing charm on the walls before she went to sit in one of the chairs that had appeared in the middle of the floor. She poured herself some tea from the tea service on the table in front of her, then waited for Harry to speak.

"Well?" she said, taking a sip of her tea. Harry sighed and began his story.

"I know you're not going to believe me, but just let me finish before you interrupt," Harry said, for Hermione had opened her mouth to say something. "I was on my way to History of Magic. I was just about to go in when Pansy stopped me and said that she had to talk to me. I don't know what came over me. I kissed her." They sat in silence for a few seconds as Hermione helped herself to a raspberry cookie from the tea service. "Look, I'm not saying that it looked innocent by any means."

"And why should I believe you?" Hermione was getting annoyed now.

"This is why." Harry took a package out of his bag and thrust it toward Hermione. She looked at it disdainfully.

"So? What's that supposed to be?"

"Open it." As she went to open the package, she saw Fred and George's logo emblazoned clearly on the box. Inside the box was a mass of paper with an impression of a vial in it. Laying on top of the paper was a violently pink wrapper with the words "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Original Love Potion" elegantly written on it. Hermione looked at it coldly.

"A package from a love potion. How does that prove anything, pray tell?"

"I...found it under Ron's bed." Hermione stared disbelievingly. "It's true, I couldn't help it! I was getting out my money bag to go to Hogsmeade and a Galleon rolled under his bed..."

"Harry, I cannot believe you're trying to blame Ron for this!" Hermione had found her voice. "That could be for anything. Fred and George might have sent it for a laugh. It's just the sort of thing they would do, really—"

"This was in there with it." Harry slid a piece of paper across the table to Hermione, who picked it up and glanced at it. It seemed to be a receipt of sorts. Sent to Pansy Parkinson by Fred and George, it detailed her order of one vial of love potion.

"I...I still don't see how this proves anything. Harry, this is _Ron_ we're talking about! Your best friend, through thick and thin! Do you seriously think he would do that to you?" Hermione's voice had gotten shrill. "After his own experience—"

"Hermione." She huffed and settled back down. Her emotions had taken control again. She finally spoke after a moment of silence.

"Look, just give me some time. I'm not saying that I believe you, but give me time. I'll think it over."

"Fair enough."

--

Hermione debated over going to class the next day. Her school priorities were wrestling with her need to sort out her thoughts. In the end, she had gotten back into her pajamas and curled up with her diary and a quill. After she had been writing a while, she looked up at the clock. She sighed. 8:00 in the morning. She returned to her diary, only to be hit with a wave of nausea. She ran to the bathroom and promptly vomited what little food she had eaten for breakfast. As she left the bathroom, she heard someone knocking at the portrait.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Ginny." Hermione hastened to open the portrait for her.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a class now?"

"No, I've got a free class this term. Where'd you disappear to the other night after dinner?" Ginny walked after Hermione into the common room, where they sat down. "You look terrible! Are you feeling alright?"

"It's alright, just a touch of the flu, I think," Hermione said, as Ginny nodded.

"So where were you the other night? I looked everywhere for you." Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek as she launched into the whole story. By the time she had finished, Ginny looked abashed.

"I can't believe he's trying to blame _Ron_ for all of this!" Ginny's ears had turned a bit red. Hermione hurried to calm her friend down.

"I know, I don't understand it either. Maybe by tomorrow he'll have the real explanation. In the meantime, though, we'll just have to wait," Hermione said and Ginny settled back, her face still slightly pink. Another wave of nausea hit Hermione, and she ran to the bathroom. Ginny, who had followed her, held back her hair as she vomited.

"I think you need to get to Madam Pomfrey. This isn't just the flu."

"No, I'll be fine, I—"

"You're going to see Madam Pomfrey. You look horrible. She can help you, you know." Hermione sighed. She knew Ginny wouldn't give up until she agreed.

"Fine," she said, "I'll go, but I doubt she can do anything to help me. It's just the flu!" Hermione put her robes on over her pajamas, then allowed Ginny to walk her to the hospital wing. She sat down on one of the beds while Ginny went to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

--

A half an hour later, Madam Pomfrey came back to tell Hermione her findings. She had a smile on her face as she sat down on the end of Hermione's bed.

"Well?" Ginny said impatiently.

"It's definitely not the flu," Madam Pomfrey said.

"So what is it?" Hermione asked, a bit nervous now.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, smiling. "You're pregnant!"


	8. Telling Him

Hey, it's Chapter 8! Woot!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, unfortunately, own anything that you recognize. I own only the plot.

--

"_You're pregnant!"_

"What?" Hermione was flabbergasted.

"You're pregnant!" Madam Pomfrey said excitedly.

"No, I can't be...I just can't be!" Hermione felt a tear fall. Madam Pomfrey excused herself to leave Ginny and Hermione alone. Ginny held Hermione close to her and combed her fingers through her hair. "I'm only seventeen, Ginny! I'm not ready to be a mother yet!"

"I'm sure Harry's not ready to be a father yet, either," Ginny said soothingly. "It is Harry's baby, isn't it?" Hermione have her a scandalized look.

"Of course it is!" Ginny shrugged.

"Just asking." There was a few moments' pause. "You need to tell him, you know." Hermione sniffled.

"I know."

--

Hermione walked briskly along the hallway leading to Gryffindor Tower. That was where, she had a feeling, Harry would be. Once she reached the Fat Lady, however, she realized that she didn't know the password. With an annoyed sigh, she turned back down the hallway and walked straight into Ginny.

"Where are you off to?" Ginny asked her with a bemused grin on her face.

"Well, I _was_ going to see Harry, but I don't know the password up to Gryffindor Tower." Ginny walked up to the Fat Lady.

"Eudypes Crestatus." The Fat Lady swung open to allow Ginny and Hermione entrance into the Gryffindor Common Room. Once inside, Hermione found Harry sitting in a chair, playing chess with Ron. He looked up as she entered. A look of surprise flitted across his face, quickly followed by a broad grin. He stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"I have to talk to you," Hermione said softly as he reached her. He nodded and led her up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. They entered his dormitory, locked the door, and sat on his bed.

"What is it?" Harry asked her as they sat down. Nervousness clenched her stomach.

"I-I'm-I'm pregnant," she stuttered. Silence followed her words.

"What?" Harry asked her softly. A tear slid down her cheek for the third time that day.

"I'm pregnant," she sobbed, putting her face in her hands. He put his arms around her and held her tightly as she cried.

--

Ginny sighed and slowly sat down into one of the chairs that were scattered around the common room. Of course, she had known that this sort of thing would come with Harry and Hermione's marriage, but the full reality had only just hit her. Harry wasn't in any way hers anymore. He was Hermione's now.

Well, she reasoned, no point moping about it. This would be as good a time as any to be rid of a schoolgirl crush, if it was just that. Besides, Hermione needed a friend now more than ever. She resolutely stood up and went to the girls' dormitory to wait for Hermione.

--

Hermione had gone back to her bedroom later that evening. After entering her room, she got down on her hands and knees, retrieved her wedding ring, and slipped it back on her finger. Laying back on her bed, she stared up at ceiling, and laid there for a bit, rubbing her flat stomach and thinking. Would they keep the baby? Well now that they were married, giving the baby up for adoption wasn't one of their options.

But she wasn't looking forward to this in the least. Since she had heard of the predicament with the betrothal law, something in Hermione had always thought that her marriage to Harry was only temporary, something to be in place only till the law was sorted out, and then she could go back to being a normal witch.

Now, with the baby coming, she realized that it was permanent. For the rest of her life, she would be Harry's wife. Her youth, and freedom, was over.

No, she mustn't think that; it wouldn't help at all. She'd do better to concentrate on practical matters. Would she keep on with school? No question about it, Hermione told herself. As long as she could move around, she would be taking classes. Besides, the baby wasn't due until after graduation in June. There would be awkward questions, of course, but she and Harry _were_ married, after all, what could they expect?

"Are you alright?" Harry poked his head into the bedroom. He'd been laying on one of their couches, reading _Flying With the Cannons_ for the twentieth time.

"Yes," Hermione answered him, dully.

"You know who we need to tell, don't you?"

"McGonnagal." Harry nodded.

"I can go alone if you wanted to stay and rest," Harry said. Hermione shook her head. He was being sweet, but she was only two weeks or so along. Although she was tired, she wanted to be there when Harry told Professor McGonnagal the news.

"No, I want to go with you." Hermione got off of the bed and walked to the doorway.

--

A few minutes later, they stood in front of Professor McGonnagal's office. They said the password and knocked on the door at the top of the revolving staircase.

"Come in." McGonnagal surveyed the two of them over the tops of her eyeglasses and set down her quill.

"May I help you?" Harry fidgeted nervously.

"Erm- Hermione and I have something to tell you, Professor."

"Go ahead, then." Harry squirmed uncomfortably again. Hermione stepped forward suddenly.

"Harry and I are expecting a baby." The words were out of her mouth before she knew it. She looked anxiously at McGonnagal, who raised her eyebrows.

"When did you find this out, Mrs. Potter?"

"Just today, Professor."

"Well, I congratulate you two, then," Professor McGonnagal said, a slight smile appearing on her lips.

"Yes, congratulations," Dumbledore said from his portrait, his eyes twinkling.

"We-er- thought you ought to know." Harry had found his voice.

"I thank you for your consideration. I am afraid, however, that there is nothing we can do for you at this moment, Mrs. Potter."

"I understand." Harry resumed fidgeting while Professor McGonnagal surveyed them again.

"Am I correct in saying that the child will be due after graduation in June?" Hermione nodded. "In that case, if, in the later months of your pregnancy, Madam Pomfrey decides that you cannot continue leaving your rooms to take classes, we can arrange tutoring so that you can graduate." Hermione nodded. "Rest assured, Mrs. Potter, you will graduate." Hermione was relieved. That had been one of her foremost worries. "Is there anything else?"

"Er-no, Professor," Harry said.

"Well then, you'll excuse me, but I am very busy today." McGonnagal got up to usher them out.

"Yes, thank you for your time, Professor," Hermione said. She and Harry turned and left the office.

--

The next day, Saturday, Hermione went to the library to do some research on pregnancy. She was the type of person that needed to know what was coming. An hour or so into her research time, Harry came into the library, kissed her on the cheek, and sat next to her. He laughed softly as he read over her shoulder.

"Doing research?" She smiled.

"Of course." She yawned.

"You should rest, you know." She looked at him, surprised. "I've been doing some research of my own."

"Fine, just let me put these books away first." Harry grabbed them first, however.

"I'll get them, you go back to our common room." She sighed and stood up. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she left the library.

--

Once Hermione had gotten back to the common room, she sat down on the couch and laid her bag beside her. Smiling, she pulled out the book that she had managed to sneak out of the library. She opened it and began to read. That was where Harry found her a few minutes later as he climbed through the portrait.

--

"How about Albéda for a girl's name?" Hermione asked. Harry made a face.

"Ugh, definitely not." They were sitting in their common room, discussing names for their baby. "Michelina?" Hermione giggled.

"No. Taelia?" Harry thought for a moment.

"Write that down. We'll come back to it." Hermione wrote it on the piece of parchment perched on her legs.

"How about Lilly as a middle name?" Harry grinned.

"Alright."

"We need boys' names too, you know," Hermione informed him.

"I know. How about Tyler?" Hermione wrote it down. She sighed. This would take a while.


	9. Author's Note

I am sorry for the confusion that the "complete" marking caused. It did not come to be that way of my own intentions. I also would like to say that I have been very busy as of late with school and the like, so please pardon this extremely long gap in my update. I have also been seized by a rather nasty bout of writers' block. I apologize for any confusion and also for the long update time. Please be patient with me. Thank you so very much.


	10. She WHAT!

Yay! Chapter 9's finally here! Sorry for the delay...

Okay, I will tell you that this is so long in coming for two reasons actually. One, I've been uberbusy now that fencing is starting up (the usual excuse) and two, I now have a boyfriend, so my Friday nights are tied up. All I've really got is Monday and Sunday. So that's that.

Someone had the awesomeness to point out that McGonagall's name had been spelled wrong. All I can say is THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer:** I did not, do not, and will never own Harry Potter.

--

Hermione stood up and stretched. Her back was rather stiff, she thought, and it cracked painfully as she stretched. She had been putting the finishing touches on her essay for Professor McGonagall due the very next day. She stood up and walked, somewhat unsteadily, to the kitchen to get a bowl of the Muggle concoction called ice cream. She had become very fond of it as of late and had begged Harry to take her to a Muggle supermarket to buy some. As she spooned some into one of their bowls, she felt Harry come up behind her and kiss her on the cheek. She smiled. He laced his arms around her waist and rubbed her slightly swollen belly. The past few weeks of Hermione's pregnancy had gone well, except for the occasional bout of morning sickness. Madam Pomfrey had given her a potion for that, which had helped a bit, but she still felt nauseous in the mornings.

"_More_ ice cream?" Harry asked her, an amused tone in his voice. She looked around at him, a small grin evident on her face.

"Yes, if you must know." The bossy tone in her voice had returned. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, please," Harry said softly.

--

Hermione had gone to Ginny the next day. Ginny, who still hadn't cooled off after she and Hermione had spoken, demanded the "real" explanation from Hermione, who had told her that she believed Harry's story.

"What?" Ginny said, a disbelieving tone in her voice. "I can't believe you! He's blaming _Ron_ for all of this, and you believe him?" Ginny stood up, her hands on her hips, her ears turning red.

"What choice do I have, Ginny?" Hermione had said, her voice raised slightly.

"You could find out for yourself instead of believing every word that comes out of Golden Boy's mouth!" Ginny clapped her hands over her mouth the second that the words had left it.

"Is that what you really think? That I'm that mindless?" Hermione's voice was dangerously quiet now, and Ginny knew it.

"Hermione, I—"

"No, Ginny." Hermione said, her voice quivering a bit. She turned her back and stepped away from Ginny.

"Hermione, please."

"No, Ginny. Don't. Just don't," Hermione said, tossing the words over her shoulder as she left the Gryffindor common room.

--

Ron walked towards the Slytherin common room, his footsteps echoing around the empty halls. He whispered the password that Pansy had given him, then entered and found Pansy in her usual armchair by the fire. She smiled when she saw him, then lazily motioned him to the armchair opposite her.

"So what's next?" Ron asked her anxiously. She contemplated him for a moment.

"Well, obviously the kiss didn't work. But their trust is weakened. Now's our opportunity. Listen. If he thinks he can break our betrothal by marrying that Mudblood, he'll have to pay." Ron shifted nervously in his chair.

"And if this doesn't work?" Pansy smirked. "What if we get caught?"

"It will. Nobody will be any the wiser."

"What makes you so sure?" Ron asked, almost nervously.

"Trust me, it will work."

--

Hermione stood up from where she was reading her book, then walked to the bathroom. She opened her mirror to take out her hairbrush, then ran the brush under some cold water. As she closed the mirror, she glanced up and screamed. Reflected in the mirror, standing just behind her, was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione whirled to face her.

"How did you get in here without the password?" she demanded.

"What makes you so sure I _don't_ know it?"

"How—"

"I have my sources." Pansy took out her wand, and, before Hermione could reach hers, said, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Hermione's arms snapped to her sides as she fell backwards. Pansy stood over her, sneering at her, then reached down and plucked one of Hermione's hairs from her head. With one last sneer, Pansy left the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Hermione watched her go. She tried to scream, but couldn't open her mouth to do it. She didn't know if she could do the counter curse without her wand, but it was worth a try. Inside her head, she screamed the counter curse over and over, willing it to work, but every time she tried, nothing happened. She gave up after a while, then just laid there, trying to figure out what her next move was. She only hoped that the baby was okay.

--

Pansy hurried back to the Slytherin common room, and down the hallway that led to her dormitory. Grasping the vial that held Hermione's hair, she walked up to the cauldron that she had set up in the corner of her room since the beginning of the term. She dropped the hair in and checked her watch. 5:45. She didn't have much time. Harry usually got back from dinner at about 6:00, Ron had told her. She took a ladle and put some of the potion into a goblet, then pinched her nose and drank it. The transformation was nearly immediate. Pansy (now, for all appearances, Hermione) walked out of her bedroom and hastened to Harry's and Hermione's dormitories.

--

Harry climbed through the portrait hole after dinner to find Hermione curled up on the couch, reading a book. He dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to the armchair opposite her and sat down.

"There you are! I was worried when you didn't come to dinner." Hermione looked up absently from her book, then looked at her watch.

"It's 6:00 already? I can't believe I missed dinner! I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"That's alright," Harry said. He thought Hermione was overreacting, but he wasn't about to tell her. She was a bit touchy these days, with the hormones and all.

"Listen, we've got to talk," Hermione said.

"Alright," Harry said, uneasily. "About what?"

"About-about us." Harry's stomach flipped over.

"What about us?" Hermione swallowed and looked at him.

"This isn't easy, Harry. It really isn't." Harry nodded. "But-"

"But what?"

"I-I want a divorce." Harry could feel the color rising in his cheeks.

"What!" Hermione put her head down.

"You heard me. I can't do this anymore. People fight with me because of us, they just don't understand. I'm only seventeen, Harry. I don't know why I agreed to marry you in the first place."

"And the baby? Did you think of the baby at all, or was this a selfish decision?" Hermione started to cry.

"Of course I thought of the baby."

"You know," Harry said, "I'm not exactly sure you did. It needs its father. You need the help with the baby. You can't do this alone."

"What made you think I was going to keep the baby after the divorce?" Harry stood up and slapped Hermione across the face.

"You _wench_!" Harry shouted.

--

Hermione laid on the bathroom floor, listening to the calamity in the adjacent common room. Suddenly, she heard a slap and Harry's shout of "You _wench!_," before she heard angry footsteps and the sound of the portrait slamming. She felt involuntary tears streaming down her face, with no way to wipe them away. She wondered what Pansy had said to cause Harry to react like that. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

--

Ginny sat lazily in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room, her Potions book propped on her knees. She scribbled on the piece of parchment in front of her, then ran her finger down the page, looking for something else to add to her essay on love potions for Professor Slughorn. Suddenly, a loud noise from the portrait hole startled her into upsetting her ink well and spilling the ink all over herself. Cursing, she took out her wand, performed the cleaning spell, then got up and turned to see what had caused the commotion. Harry came storming through the common room.

"Where's Ron?" he demanded of Ginny.

"In his dormitory, I expect." Harry stormed up the boys' dormitories stairs. Ginny waited a couple of moments, then ran up to her dormitory, grabbed her Extendable Ears, and followed Harry's path. She pushed the Ear under the door, then put the other end in her own ear.

"She WHAT?" Ron was saying.

"She told me she wants a divorce!" Harry shouted, and, it sounded to Ginny, kicking Dean's, Ron's, Seamus's, and Neville's trunks as he paced around the room. Ginny nearly dropped the Ear. Something in her leapt for joy at that news, but it didn't sound right to her. Hermione had obviously loved him when she had married him. Besides that, they had a child on the way. It just didn't sound like Hermione. Always the responsible one, she would never do something as rash as this. She pulled the Ear out from under the door, stuffed it in her pocket, and set off for Hermione's dormitory.

--

Moments later, Ginny was knocking at the portrait that led to Hermione's dormitory. There was a scuffle from inside and the portrait opened. Hermione stood looking at her, with a mildly surprised expression on her face. Ginny stepped into the common room and closed and locked the portrait behind her. Hermione sat down on the couch, looking at Ginny, then motioned her to sit opposite her.

"What's going on with you, Hermione?" Ginny asked, pleasantly. Hermione shrugged.

"Nothing, really. Ouch!" she hissed, rubbing her belly.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked, starting to get out of her seat.

"Nothing, the baby just kicked."

"So, boy or girl?" Ginny asked, eagerly.

"What?"

"Well, didn't you go to see Madam Pomfrey for your three month checkup?" Hermione had a confused expression on her face now.

"I don't-I don't remember." Something in Ginny's head clicked.

"Do you want some tea?" Ginny asked, and Hermione nodded, then started to get up.

"No, that's alright. I can conjure some. Just you relax." Ginny pulled out her wand, and pointed it at the table, conjured some tea, and then quickly pointed it at Hermione. "_Stupefy!_" she said. Hermione fell back on the couch, her hair askew over the cushions. Ginny sat back and waited.

--

Hermione heard Ginny's voice in the common room. There was a gentle hum of chatter, then suddenly, she heard Ginny shout, "_Stupefy!_" Hermione's mind raced. She silently prayed that Ginny had put the pieces together and that she would come to find her. She listened hard, but there was no activity from the other room.

--

Ginny waited for a good half hour, watching Hermione laying there. What if she had made a mistake? What if this really was Hermione? Suddenly, Hermione's features began to morph. Ginny sat on the edge of her seat, watching the transformation. Almost instantly, it was not Hermione that was laying in front of her, Stunned, but Pansy Parkinson instead. Ginny stood up and ran out the portrait hole, and locked it behind her, just to be safe. She ran, her footsteps echoing around the hallways, until she reached the Headmaster's office. She paced in front of it. What had Harry said the password was?

"Sugar quill." Yes, that was it; the gargoyle leapt aside, and the wall slid open. She walked forward, onto the revolving staircase, and knocked on the door at the top.

"Enter," Professor McGonagall's voice came. She opened the door and walked into the office.

--

A few minutes later, Ginny was hurrying along the hallway adjacent to Hermione's dormitory, with Professor McGonagall in tow. She unlocked the portrait and showed McGonagall Pansy's still form, reclined on the couch.

"Ms. Weasley, kindly find Ms. Granger. I believe she deserves an explanation." Ginny walked around the common room, then looked in Hermione's and Harry's bedrooms. Finding Hermione to be absent from all three, she knocked on the bathroom door, then, hearing no response, tried the door. It was locked. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the doorknob.

"_Alohamora!_" The door clicked and swung open. She gasped as she looked on the floor and found Hermione laying there. "Professor! In here!" She heard McGonagall's hurried footsteps, then a gasp behind her. McGonagall swiftly performed the counter curse, and Hermione began to stir. Ginny knelt beside her and gathered her close. Hermione began sobbing into Ginny's robes. Ginny helped her to stand, then helped her walk into the common room.


	11. The Truth Comes Out

This one's going to be a short one, because I'm just tying up loose ends. Then comes the epilogue.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not.

--

Hermione, helped along by Ginny, sat down in the chair opposite Pansy's reclining form. Ginny then ran to get Harry on Professor McGonagall's orders. When the two of them had returned and Harry had sat down, Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at Pansy, murmured the leg-locker curse, then said, "_Ennervate!_" Pansy's eyes shot open, and, upon seeing McGonagall, she promptly tried to run, but the leg-locker curse prevented her. "Ms. Parkinson, it does not look good for you right now. If you should tell me the _absolute_ truth, I shall be lenient with my punishment. If not, I shall leave it up to Mr. Filch to decide." Pansy whimpered. "Do we have an accord?" Pansy nodded. "Good. Now begin."

"I-I got a letter from the Ministry this summer saying that I was betrothed, which is where this whole bit starts, I suppose."

"Betrothed to whom?"

"Harry Potter. Then, I find out that he went and got engaged to a Mudblood,"

"Ms. Parkinson, I'm warning you about your language."

"Sorry, Professor. He got engaged to _her_. I was angry; if he thought he could break our betrothal just like that, then he had another thing coming." McGonagall sighed.

"I don't see your motivation for all of this. Why did you _want_ to marry Potter? I thought you hated him." Pansy shrugged.

"I did. Then I got my letter and decided that he wasn't so bad. But then he proposed to her and I got jealous."

"So you decided to do something about it," McGonagall said, and Pansy nodded. "Please, continue."

"So I got to Hogwarts. I knew that Ron Weasley loved Granger, so I used that to get him to help me." At this, Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Harry was right!" she said to Hermione, so low that only she could hear. Hermione's attention was completely focused on Pansy. Harry just sat in his chair, staring in disbelief at Pansy.

"You got Mr. Weasley to help you with what?"

"I-I wanted to mess up their marriage. If I couldn't have him, neither could she."

"What did you do to 'mess up' their marriage?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"I ordered a love potion and gave it to Weasley to slip into Potter's evening pumpkin juice. I figured if Granger saw Potter kissing me, then she'd leave him."

"But it didn't work, did it?" McGonagall asked Pansy.

"No, but it weakened their trust. That was all I needed. I had stolen some Polyjuice Potion from Professor Slughorn on the first day of term. I put it in a cauldron in my dormitory to stew more. Then, she got pregnant." Anger flashed in Pansy's eyes. "I thought my plan was over, until Weasley mentioned something that gave me an idea."

"And this idea was-?" McGonagall prompted Pansy.

"I would take some of Granger's hair and put it in the Polyjuice Potion as I had planned, and I would ask for a divorce. The baby complicated matters, but I thought it would make the breakup messier...and I could catch Potter on the rebound."

"So that brings us to the events tonight, then?" Pansy nodded. "Go on, then."

"I got the password to their common room from Weasley, and snuck in. When Granger went to brush her hair, I put the Full Body Bind on her and stole a couple of hairs. I locked the bathroom door, then went back to my bedroom and took the potion. When Potter got back from dinner, I told him (as Hermione) that I wanted a divorce and he stormed out. Then Weasley came and found me. But she must have suspected because she Stunned me, and, apparently, ran to get you." Harry shifted in his chair, before addressing Pansy.

"What made you think that I would _ever_ fall for you?" he asked her.

"Ms. Parkinson, you will have a month's worth of detentions with me. Also, one hundred and fifty points will be taken from Slytherin house. Ms. Weasley, please come with me. Ms. Parkinson, you may return to the Slytherin common room." She removed the leg-locker curse, and Ginny and Pansy followed her out. Harry turned to Hermione after they had all left.

"Listen, I'm sorry-" Harry started.

"For what?" she asked him.

"For everything."

"I should have believed you sooner."

"That's okay." She snuggled into him, and he put his hand on her swollen belly.

"Ouch!" She sat up, rubbing her stomach.

"What?" Harry looked worried now.

"I don't know. I think the baby kicked, but I'm not sure." Harry picked her up and ran out of the common room.

--

Madam Pomfrey came through Hermione's curtains, with a clipboard in her hands.

"Well, I've got good news. The baby's fine. She just kicked, that's all."

"Oh, that's-wait, did you say _she_?" Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"That's right, it's a girl!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and laughed.

--

When they had made it back to the common room, they found Ginny waiting for them with a stricken look on her face. Hermione rushed to her and sat next to her.

"What is it, Gin?" Ginny brandished a letter at Hermione. It was almost identical to Harry's letter, sans the date and the names involved. Hermione scanned it, scanned it again, and looked at Ginny, shocked.

"Neville? You're betrothed to _Neville_?" Ginny nodded.

"And Ron's betrothed to _Luna_." Harry snorted.

"And I thought I had it bad," he said. Hermione slapped his arm.

"Neville's a good guy, Gin, he really is."

"I know he is. But what do I tell Dean?"

"Chances are, he's gotten a letter, too."

"I can't afford the fine."

"No, but I can." Harry said, stubbornly.

"Harry, you don't have to, Neville's a really good guy."

"I insist. You shouldn't be forced to marry someone. It's wrong." Ginny hugged him.

"Thanks, Harry. I don't know how I can ever repay you for this."

"Don't worry about it."


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: As a final warning, nope.

--

Epilogue

Hermione walked around her hospital room, rocking the small bundle in her arms, which cooed occasionally. Harry walked up to her and brushed her hair off of her face.

"You look great with her."

"Thanks. Taelia Lily...do you think we made the right choice?" Harry nodded.

"Absolutely. Do you want me to take her for a few minutes?" Hermione nodded and handed him the bundle.

"Hi, Taelia! You're with Daddy now. He loves you very much," Harry cooed to the small child, making Hermione laugh.

"You're going to be great with her. You'll be a great dad." Harry kissed her on his way around the room.

--

A few hours later, Ginny walked into the hospital room, hand in hand with Dean. Hermione noticed she had a diamond ring on her left hand. She looked at it pointedly, and Ginny blushed.

"It's a promise ring, alright? As soon as we're old enough, we're getting married." Hermione hugged her friend.

"Congratulations, Gin."

"Thanks. It couldn't have happened without Harry, though. If he hadn't paid the fine, I'd be married to Neville by now." Harry inclined his head to her as he walked around with Taelia. Ron entered the room. The Trio had made up since "the Incident," as they called it, and had picked up where they had left off. Ron laughed as he watched Harry walk around.

"Hey, Daddy!" Ron yelled at Harry, causing Taelia to cry a bit. Harry quieted Taelia down, then admonished Ron for yelling.

"So, Ron...how's Padma?"

"Not bad...we eloped, you remember...she's pregnant now!" Ron's ears turned red.

"Congratulations!" Hermione and Harry (with some difficulty on Harry's part, since he didn't want to squash Taelia) hugged him.

"You know, I think everything turned out just fine," Ginny said. Harry hugged Hermione.

"I think so, too."


End file.
